The Only One Worthy (An Empress Lenore Lore)
by Sachame
Summary: It was rumored during Rendain's assault upon Empress Lenore's cruiser, the Empress of the Jennerit Empire perished. Five years later, the Battleborn discover a mysterious stranger on a forgotten planet and bring her aboard the Nova. However, when Deande claims the stranger is Empress Lenore, a certain Jennerit swordsman is hesitant to accept his Empress' return.


**The Only One Worthy**

 _ **(An Audio Lore for Empress Lenore)**_

Written by Sachame

 **Summary** **:** It was rumored during Rendain's assault upon Empress Lenore's cruiser, the Empress of the Jennerit Empire perished. Five years later, the Battleborn discover a mysterious stranger on a forgotten planet and bring her aboard the Nova. However, when Deande claims the stranger is Empress Lenore, a certain Jennerit swordsman is hesitant to accept his Empress' return.

 **Author's Note** **:** Even though I know very little about Lenore, I strangely found myself liking this character. It's hinted in the 'Battleborn' game that Empress Lenore might actually be alive - so you could say this is my idea of a conversation Rath would have with Lenore if he was reunited with her. Keep in mind, this dialogue could have gone a multitude of ways, and after changing it several times, I finally settled on this version. I hope you enjoy it! ^^

By the way, I'm still trying to figure out lore timelines so if any of this isn't chronologically correct, then you have my sincerest apologies.

* * *

(Overheard conversation between Empress Lenore and Rath, inside the Empress' quarters aboard the Nova following the discovery of Empress Lenore's zoetic state. Audio attached, transcript below.)

( _Light knock on door_ )

 **Lenore:** Enter.

( _The door opens and light footsteps echo through the room)_

 **Lenore:** I thought you would have visited me sooner, Rath.

( _Silence engulfs the room_ )

 **Lenore:** Better late than never I suppose. Would you care to sit down?

( _Silence_ _continues; Lenore sighs_ )

 **Lenore:** Rath, this silent treatment is most unbecoming of you.

 **Rath:** Deande strongly claims that you are Lenore, Fallen Empress of the Jennerit Empire. However, I am not so convinced. Empress Lenore died at the hands of that traitor Rendain five years ago. During that time, my heart was pained with the realization that she would never return; that I allowed Rendain's lies to sway me into betrayal; that I could not see the truth for myself until Deande informed me of Rendain's treason!

 **Lenore:** Rath…..

 **Rath:** Now, Empress Lenore stands before me alive and well? Ha! How do I know this isn't one last deception fabricated by Rendain before his banishment into the Varelsi abyss? How do I know he's not attempting to turn me against my comrades in the Battleborn? How do I know this isn't another lie? My heart has known deceit and anger for so long, it can no longer distinguish between what is true and what is not. So if you are Empress Lenore – as you claim to be, then prove it!

 **Lenore:** Just allow me to explain…

 **Rath:** Prove to me you are the true Empress of the Jennerit Empire, or so help me, I WILL CUT YOU DOWN WHERE YOU STAND!

( _Rath's armor shifts as he draws his swords_ )

 **Lenore:** I see. In that case, I have no choice. Do you remember our little secret, Rath?

 **Rath:** Wh….What secret?

 **Lenore:** Allow me to refresh your memory.

( _There's a small rustling sound from movement followed by low whispers – possibly from Lenore. This continues for 3.5 minutes_ )

 **Rath:** Em…..Empress….you're….

 **Lenore:** I survived Rendain's attack within an inch of my life. Sustainment can be a conducive mistress. I still bear the scar where his blade impaled my flesh – a rather hideous sight.

( _Axiom and Order crash to the floor as Rath sobs_ )

 **Rath:** Oh, Lenore…..my Empress…..how can you even look at me? How can you gaze so calmly upon the traitor who denied your return and even threatened your life! I'm a disgrace as a Jennerit warrior and as a Royal Guardsman! Please…..please punish me in whatever way you see fit! I beg you, my Empress! PUNISH ME FOR MY BETRAYAL!

( _Rath's sobs grow louder_ )

 **Lenore:** I believe you have been punished enough already. If anything, Rath, you deserve my forgiveness.

 **Rath:** No…no…I am unworthy!

 **Lenore:** Verod Rath, my faithful guardsman, you are the ONLY one worthy of my forgiveness…

( _Lenore's_ _voice drops to a whisper_ )

…and my love.

* * *

Well, there ya have it! My take on an audio lore for Empress Lenore. Wonder what she whispered to Rath. :p

Feel free to tell me what you think about it! Reviews appreciated!

And thank you for taking the time to read my work! You guys are awesome! Seriously, much love! :)


End file.
